Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber coupling module comprising an optical fiber connector that a user thereof can attach and detach.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of monitoring unconnection (e.g., a bad connection) of an optical fiber to an optical fiber connector is known. For example, it is disclosed that a change of output power of a photo-detection sensor due to existence or non-existence of the optical fiber connector is monitored by using a light source of the light emission diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) (Patent Document 1).
Or a laser light absorption medium is in-place in the rear side of the optical fiber connector and the condition of the optical fiber is monitored with the temperature rising of the light absorption medium in-place on the light axis interlocked with such as a shutter and so forth when the optical fiber is unconnected to the optical fiber cable.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, it is disclosed that a reflected light from the side face of the optical fiber is received and connection of the optical fiber is detected based on the received light power therefrom.
It is necessary to monitor the connection status of an optical fiber cable from safety standpoint in association with a fiber coupling module that connects the high-power output laser light, which is applied to machining or medical treatment, to the optical fiber cable, when the optical fiber cable has a detachable optical fiber connector.